1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a measuring device for detecting dimensions of test samples, in particular, of hollow bodies, preferably of recesses in workpieces.
2. Description of the Related Art
When manufacturing bores, seats, and the like in workpieces, it is necessary that the bores have a precise diameter. For this reason, the bores are measured with corresponding measuring devices after the drilling process. When imprecise dimensions are detected, after machining is required.